In many fields, in particular that of transport, the multi-material structures become widespread in order to respond to the increasing demands of the users (in particular in terms of lightening of the structures, aesthetics and implementation of new functionalities such as electrical insulation or damping).
It is hence frequent to need to associate parts made of a metal material with parts made of an organic-matrix composite material.
To ensure a satisfying stiffness of two parts assembled together, it is often preferable to make intimate links, generally obtained by welding.
Now, in practice, the metal materials and the organic-matrix composite materials are not compatible between each other for the implementation of a heterogeneous welding.
For this reason, the current technologies for the assembly of such materials are:                the mechanical assembly, for example screwing or riveting, and        the adhesion assembly, in particular by bonding.        
But the mechanical assembly technology has in particular for drawback to generate an increase of the structure weight due to the link elements added. Moreover, a drilling of the parts for positioning these link elements may generate zones of weakness, of stress concentration or of fracture ignition.
As for the bonding assembly, it has for drawback to require a surface preparation, and also not to allow a reliable prediction of the long term behaviour of this bonding.
In this context, there exists a need for new technologies for assembling parts made of a metal material and parts made of an organic-matrix composite material.